Hurting Me!
by Hikaari
Summary: Drabble YunJae Family Fanfic. Aksi kedua bocah Jung yang tak lain Jung Changmin and Jung Moobin kedua kakak beradik yang akan menyelamatkan Jung Jaejoong dari Appanya yang mesum-menurut mereka- itu. Let's see together! ShortFic


Title: Hurting Me!  
Author: Hikari Zai/Zai Hikari a.k.a Zai Hika/Hika Zai a.k.a Hikaari  
Cast: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong, YunJae family  
Jung Changmin and Jung Moobin  
Genre : Guess!  
Rating: Guess!  
Warning: Abal-abal. No Edit. Many typos and Boy x Boy!

oOoOo

Di hari cerah ini burung-burung bekicauan dengan suaranya yang indah. Matahari menyinari bumi, sinarnya tak begitu terik itu menerobos melewati celah-celah dedaunan yang tumbuh diatas pohon. suasana terlihat rindang dan sejuk. Awan-awan putih bergerak membetuk pola barisan di wallpaper yang biru.

Terdapat rumah yang terlihat begitu asri dengan taman bunga yang menghiasinya. Tetapi sepertinya suasana yang terlihat dari luar tak seperti bayangan yang kita pikiran suasana yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut.

Lihatlah Rumah bercat biru yang begitu megah ini. Lantainya begitu bersih. Hiasan dinding begitu elok dengan foto yang terlihat sangat cocok berada menghiasi ruang utama.

Terpampang jelas foto sebuah keluarga yang terlihat harmonis. Namun suasana disini tak sedang tenang karna perbuatan penghuni rumah ini. Penasaran? apa yang sebenernya terjadi, Hah kalian harus tarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelumnya. Sekarang siap? Oh mari kita lihat apa yang sebenernya terjadi.

"Aaaa"

"Tenang sedikit Jae"

"Akhh, tapi sakittt Yunnie!" teriak protes Jung Jaejoong yang tak bukan istri dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Sepertinya teriakan jaejoong yang terlalu keras -mungkin- terdengar sampai luar menyebabkan terdengar oleh kedua putra pasangan Jung itu. Yaitu Jung Changmin dan Jung Moobin yang sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain ps yang dengan terpaksa mereka hentikan karena mendengar teriakan dari suara merdu umma cantiknya a.k.a Kim jaejoong -ralat- Jung Jaejoong.

"Aaa" sebuah suara yang terlintas begitu saja.

"Eh?, suara apa itu? Hyung dengar tidak? " Ujar Moobin.

"Huh, kau mau bermain curang dengan hyung bin? "

"Ani hyung. bukan gitu, tadi ada suara seperti suara umma hyung"

"hah, ikhlas aja kalo hyung memang yang akan menang!" Changmin masih fokus dengan stick ps nya.

"Akh" lagi. sebuah suara terlintas. Dan Kali ini bukan hanya Moobin yang mendengar nya Changmin pun menghentikan permainannya karna mendengar suara yang cukup keras itu.

"Eh, bener binnie itu sepertinya suara umma"

"Tuhkan hyung binnie tu ga bohong"

"Iya deh hyung salah karna tak percaya pada binnie tadi"

"Sudahlah hyung tak usah dibahas lebih baik kita liat kenapa umma berteriak keras seperti tadi"

"Jangan-jangan umma sedang diperkosa oleh Jung mesum itu! Hah tak bisa dibiarkan. Binnie ayoo Selamat kan umma!"Tak sadarkah kau telah mengeluarkan perkataan yang tidak seharusnya kau ucapkan Jung Changmin!

"bener hyung ayoo sebelum moster mesum itu menghabisi umma" Ternyata Jung kecil juga telah terkontaminasi hyung nya -'

Mereka dengan semangat tinggi berlarian bersiap menyelamatkan umma nya.

sreett

sapu yang ada telah berada ditangan munyil Moobin. Moobin menyautnya dengan berlari layaknya seorang pendekar yang pengambil pedang yang disediakan anak buahnya.

Sedangkan jika kita liat Jung Changmin.  
Ia mengabil snack-snack yang tadi ia lihat ada di atas meja. -'  
Entahlah apa guna snack-snack itu Moobin pun tak tau isi pikiran hyung evil nya.

oOoOo

Tinggal satu langkah lagi. tangan munyil Moobin membuka pintu kamar orang tua nya itu. Namun hal tersebut digagalkan oleh tingkah hyung yang menarik tangan nya.

"ada apa hyung?"tanya Moobin.

"Binnie sebelum berperan bukannya harus mengisi energy?"pertanyaan Moobin malah dijawab dengan pertanyaan Juga dari Changmin.

"huum? iya hyung benar. lalu kita harus apa hyung?"

"tentu saja mengisi energy binnie"

"ah iya hyung benar lagi"

"tentu hyung kan pintar. untung hyung bawa snack ini" Changmin melihatkan snack-snack yang ada di tangannya.  
Oh ternyata pikiran Changmin ini sangat genius!

"kalo begitu ayoo hyung kita isi energy dulu sebelum berperang"

ucapkan Moobin hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh hyung nya. kedua mulai membuka snack yang tadi Changmin bawa.

oOoOo

sementara keadaan dikamar yunjae...

"Tapi ini sudah pelan-pelan sayang" jawab yunho

"Aaarrggghh sakittt sekali Yunnie!" jaejoong menjambak rambut Yunho.

"aish boo.. sabar tinggal dikit lagi ini nanggung" jawab Yunho. Yunho memang tepi orang yang tak bisa kerja setengah-setengah.

"Hiksss yunnie pelan-pelan" rengek jaejoong.

oOoOo

Sementara itu di depan pintu kamar yunjae...

Kedua bocah Jung yang telah mengisi energy nya untuk berperang dengan Appa mesum nya -menurut mereka- telah siap.

"Binnie kau Siap?"

"Ne hyung! energy dalam tubuh binnie sudah terkumpul" Moobin merasa energy dalam tubuh nya bertambah.

"Kalau begitu ayoo kita Selamatkan umma! Dan serang si beruang mesum ituuu!"Seru Changmin bersemangat.

"Ne hyung serangggggg Appa!" balas Moobin tak kalah semangat.

Keduanya mengambil ancang-ancang bersiap memasuki kamar orang tua mereka.

hana.. dul.. set..

Cklek!

"Ah akhirnya masuk juga!"seru Yunho gembira. Karena dengan begitu berarti pekerjaannya telah selesai.

"Awwww... yah! yunnie! sakittt! Kau menyakiti ku!" protes jaejoong.

"Sudahlah boo yang penting sekarang sudah masuk, Dan benda itu sangat cocok untuk mu" Kalian bingung sebenernya apa yang yunjae lakukan sekarang? make a baby? oh no bukan itu Jawabanya makannya jangan berpikiran mesum dulu seperti Appa kalian!

Sedangkan Kedua bocah Jung itu masih terdiam membatu memandangi kedua orang tuanya saking shocknya dengan tingkah ajaib? yang tengah yunjae lakukan.

"Appa umma! apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Changmin & Moobin berbarengan.

"Oh ini Appa baru saja membatu umma memasang anting" Jawaba yunho kalem.

"Changmin! Moobin! Lihat apa ini cocok buat umma?"jaejoong menunjukan Kedua anting yang baru saja dipasang dengan perjuangan yang berat.

"Mwooyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!" teriak Kedua bocah tersebut!

Mereka pikir umma cantik nya tengah diperkosa Appa mesum nyaaa ternyataaaa...

aigoo...

kalian tau sekarang Jawabanya?!

.

.  
.

FIN! ^^


End file.
